Once A Good Girl Gone Bad
by RokStarrStyle
Summary: Sesshomaru is ruler of the western province when i he leaves Rin with kaede in the village he says he'll come for her on her 19th birthday but when shes captured by a Bacchi demon her pure soul becomes dark! Full Summary inside!R&R PLEASE!
1. A Part of Me

Ok I fell really hypocritical about this because in my last fanfic I say I don't see why people make Rin and Sesshomaru mate because, well she's really young but I was being impractical so here is my fanfic from my creative muse Tooky Tooky. Please review and tell me your honest opinions on the story please and thank you.

**Full Summary:**

_**Lord Sesshomaru is the ruler of the western provinces after he leaves rin he comes back for her on her 19**__**th**__** birthday after she's learned the ways of a respectful and proper young woman, but when he comes for her he finds out that she's been kidnapped by a Bacchi Demon (basically a vampire) and bit, her once pure soul becomes tainted with pure 100% darkness, she becomes a fearful demoness with a taste for blood!**_

**(Now this takes place upon the time Lord Sesshomaru left Rin with lady Kaede in the village to learn things as a human and when she grows up she'll decide if she want's to be with Lord Sesshomaru, but this first chapter is a bit of an introduction it's not to the good part till chapter 2!)**

**Kaede's POV**

"Rin, what is this medicinal herb?" I asked still quizzing Rin on the herbs of life. "This is sage." She said with an enthusiastic smile that warmed your heart each time.

"Well done my girl, ye shall be a very smart woman." I told her with confidence in my voice that made her adorable smile spread wider than ever. "Tomorrow is ye 19th birthday, do you still plan to leave with Lord Sesshomaru tomorrow and rule with him over the western province?" I asked curious of the young girls ambitions.

"Yes, that is, if Lord Sesshomaru still wishes it of me." She said with little assurance in her voice.

It's been 9 years since the battle with Naraku and he was defeated. Sesshomaru dropped young Rin off to me and told me to teach her the ways of a well taught young lady and I shall return for her on her 19th birthday. She has grown to be an excellent student and has achieved the goal of being a fine human woman. She is very well built and has chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt in. Her long flippy hair met towards her mid back. She favored Kagome a bit as well. She wore a Red and White yukata that Sesshomaru had brought her 5 days upon her 19th birthday. The girl has really grown and I am very proud of her.

"Of course Rin, don't say such foolish things, of course Lord Sesshomaru would want ye to rule with him, whomever said such a thing?"

"No one, I just for some reason don't fell that he wants me at his side anymore because I've been gone for 9 whole years now." She said with a very pitiful look upon her innocent looking face.

"Don't ye say such things now hurry inside and prepare the cooking utensils." I told her quickly to ease her little mind of such nonsense.

**Rin's POV**

I ran into Kaede's small hut and gathered everything she needed for preparing dinner for us tonight. I was just about finished when I fell and tripped over something. 'What the hell was that?' I thought to myself when I got up. I found Shippo asleep on the floor. "Oh, sorry Rin, I didn't mean it I was just so tired from my training that I completely blacked out when I got back last night." He said sincerely while wiping his eyes.

"It's ok Shippo, are you ok though I did trip over you or stepped?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I tried going to Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut down the village path but they were arguing about something, but hey what else is new you know?"

"Yes, true I do know, matter of fact im going to go visit my good friend Kagome tomorrow before I leave with Lord Sesshomaru to say goodbye." I said thinking about what I could bring her as my departing gift.

"Oh that's right, you're leaving tomorrow, I'm going to miss you so much Rin!" he said before he jumped into my arms and snuggled into my chest.

"I'll miss you to Shippo, but we'll still see each other even though I'll be far away I will constantly come to visit I bet after a while you'll be so sick of me you won't know what to do with yourself. I said.

"That is impossible your smile brightens my day and not being able to see if for a moment would just kill me."He said with the cutest bubble eyes I've ever seen.

"Ok then Shippo." I smiled brightly to him.

"Rin, is everything ready?" I heard Kaede yell from outside sounding as if she's coming on.

"Yes Kaede." I said

"Ok then, hear I come I will prepare some nice turnip soup for you tonight…" she said walking into the door, "Shippo, what a surprise are you joining us tonight?" She said stoically.

"If it is not a problem Kaede." He said warily to her. "Of course don't be silly Shippo, it is definitely not a problem."

"Ok then I guess I'll be staying then because I went to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut but they were to busy arguing about something." He said while rolling his eyes toward the ceiling in exasperation.

"Ay, those two have been wed for over 9 years now and they still insist on arguing over the nonsense they did before they were Wed." she said sadly it was true but they loved each other unconditionally just like I do Sesshomaru.

I've been following him forever since I was 10 years old and I can't help but think about him he is everything I imagine a man to be. I was so completely wrapped up in my own thought's that I didn't realize Shippo talking to me.

"Uh, yes Shippo?" I said just realizing he was saying something supposedly relevant.

"Um, do you know what time Lord Sesshomaru is coming to get you tomorrow?" he asked with a glint of sadness in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"No, I'm sorry Shippo I have no idea but he'll come thought I'm sure of it." I said with full confidence.

"Ok, the food is ready now who's first?" Kaede asked me and Shippo, I let him go and then I got mine and we sat and chatted while we ate the scrumptious soup Lady Kaede prepared for us.

"Ok It's time for me to go to sleep I shall see you to in the morning, now goodnight."

"Goodnight Kaede I'll see you tomorrow as well as you Shippo."

"Goodnight Rin, Kaede" he said then he curled up in an adorable ball and drifted off to sleep quickly.

'Goodnight everyone I said to myself then I went in my corner of the hut and thought some more about lord Sesshomaru. '_I hope he comes for me, please do.' _I silently begged then I finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Death Again?

Well, I know I haven't been on here in a while. I've been overly depressed and I didn't really want people reading sloppiness just because I was being lazy and uninterested in the story at hand. However, now that I'm ok now I am going to continue with the story. So here goes the second chapter of Once a Good Girl Gone Bad.

I awoke the next day feeling completely worried about today. It was my 19th birthday and I really hope that Lord Sesshomaru is going to come and get me. He hasn't been to see me in over 2 weeks and its really exasperating."Happy Birthday Rin!" I heard a very chipper voice. Without looking I could already tell who the voice was. "Thank you Shippo!" I said as he ran and engulfed me in a very big hug. After all these years, Shippo has grown to be at least up to my breast.

"What are you going to do today Rin, you know before you go off with Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked. I could see the sadness in his eyes and it broke my heart to see him so sad. So I tried to coax him "I'm probably going to go see Kagome before I go." I said while rubbing his soft hair. He looked up at me incredibly heartbroken that I was leaving so he said, "Oh Shippo do not feel sad that I am leaving. I'll always try and come by frequently to see you."

"Aw, but Rin I'm going to miss your smile and eyes every time I come back from training and your not here! "That is so sweet Shippo, um where is Kaede?"

I said now noticing how completely oblivious I was to her absence in the small hut. "She's out ast the river getting water gathered for breakfast." He said.

"Oh, ok then, well after we eat im going to go see Kagome, coming with?" I said to try and make him feel better.

"You bet!" he said cheerfully. "Great, that's the Shippo I like to see."

"Aye, Good morning Rin and ye to Shippo." I heard Kaede say as she entered the hut with a pail of water.

Shippo and I said in unison "Hell Kaede."We said happily.

"And happy birthday to ye." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks so um Kaede Shippo and I, after we eat are going to go visit Kagome and Inuyasha before I go, you going to come?" I said looking at her.

"Nay child I am to old to be trekking to such a far away destination." She said.

"Oh well okay then." I said while I watched her prepare the food.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok were off Kaede, see you in a little while when I come back for my stuff!" I screamed as Shippo and I ran off racing towards kagome's hut.

When we reached Kagome and Inuyasha's hut, we heard some very funny noises. "Inuyasha… Sit Boy!"

"_Ah!"_

_BOOM_

"Ah, music to my ears." I heard Shippo say as he wandered into the hut.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he ran and damn near jumped into Kagome's arms like he did when he was a little but littler.

"Shippo, hello!" she said as she hugged him back.

"Hi, Kagome, I came to talk with you a while before Sesshomaru came to get me today." I said reluctantly not believing what I was saying because for some reason I cannot seem to feel that something's going to happen to where I won't be with him by the end of the day.

"Oh! Rin I totally forgot today you were leaving ugh im so dim minded, Happy Birthday!" she said as she let go of Shippo and ran over to me to swallow me in the biggest hug ever it felt like.

"Yeah, happy birthday Rin" I heard Inuyasha say as he climbed out of the dirt and stood up to glare at Kagome.

"Inuyasha was being a complete idiot so I just had to sit him, sorry you had to hear that."

"Oh, no problem, I always knew Inuyasha was a little of an idiot." I said while laughing fiercely in out outside of my body at inuyasha's glare at me and his wife.

"Hmph, you women always like to make jokes, your not funny you know." He said as he turned his back and stormed out of the hut to go sulk in a tree like I'v seen him do many many times before when him and Kagome argued.

"Ugh, I swear that guy has mental issue." Kagome said as she watched his retreating form from where she was.

"So, Rin are you excited about going to stay with Sesshomaru?" she said as she sat down on an futon in the corner of the medium sized hut.

"Yeah, I am I just have this unwanted feeling that something's going to happen to deter that from happening." I said as I watched the ground sadly.

"Rin do not worry I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen, as a matter of fact im positive. This is your special day and you should enjoy it fully!" she said with her gorgeous smile!

"Thanks kagome, you always know just how to make me feel better."

"No problem Rin, anything for you."

As Kagome and I sat there in her nice sized hut and conversed for what it seems about 2 hours I realized that it would be almost damn, the time where my precious Sesshomaru would be coming to get me and I couldn't believe the overwhelming feeling of happiness in my stomach for the handsome dog demon I traveled with some many years ago. So with that final thought, I it was time for me to go.

"Um, Kagome, im sorry to cut you off but, it's time for me to go. Dawn is the time when Lord Sesshomaru said he will come and get me."

"Ok then, well I'd better see you again soon Rin." Kagome said as she hugged me tightly.

With that I left Shippo there because he wanted to be with Kagome a little while longer.

As I began my trek back further into the village I saw the skies darken heavily and the sky showed an ominous black and blue lighting before what seemed like demons flew down from it.

I finally realized that's what it was so I began running faster and faster until I stumbled over a Branch and fell hard onto another tree branch. My skull felt like it was being cracked open as I fell. I thought it was kind of funny how this was just like the last time I almost died, except this time these are strange demons and there will probably be no Sesshomaru to come and save me from this terrible fate.

As I felt the sticky liquid circle around me the only thought and image in my head was the inhumanly gorgeous Sesshomaru, and with that I saw the face of a deathly beautiful woman and then I blacked out as the world around me fell dark.

DUDUDUN! Hahaha I bet all of you are like ohmigoodness, did she just kill Rin. Of course not people I cannot kill the main character that would be totally and utterly ludicrous. So I decided that I will not write any more until you guys review my story fully and fairly. Don't you think this is fair because I write all you have to do is review. Please and thank you now hit those cute blue highlighted words at the bottom of this that say review this chapter people!


	3. What Kind of Demon

Ok, well this is the third installment of this story and I am more than happy to say I am not pleased with the fact that not many people are reviewing my story, so I just want to say thanks to all those who are and have read and reviewed my story thank you and keep on doing what you're doing. Hell, try and get more readers I would really appreciate it because I'm taking time from valuable school work to do this mostly because it's my joy. Oh well, I'm rambling again so without further ado, on with the story.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I heard a strange voice say. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes to locate the position of the voice.

"Ahhhh, there we go. Hmm, you are much more beautiful than he described to me my lovely, you'll do just fine." When it said that I opened my eyes to the strange voice and then I saw it or him. He was to beautiful to be true. The man in front of me had strikingly beautiful long red hair with deep blue sapphire eyes. He was dressed in all black with the exception of his armor. Oddly enough, it was worn just like my Lord Sesshomaru. Oh my, how could I forget I've got to get out of here, but how to that with this guy right here. I guess I should just talk to him and learn all I can about this strange place.

The place I'm in looks like a cellar type room. I'm also tied to the wall.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but where am I and who are you? What am I doing here?" I said. I've grown out of that little girl stage and I will not scream and shout lord Sesshomaru's name. I already know he will come for me. It's just a matter of time.

As I brought myself back to the man in front of me he started speaking. "My name is Rojio. I am your capturer and your new mate darling."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, I would never become mated to a person such as you!" I spat back venomously.

"Oh? Well I don't think you have a choice my darling, because I am the strangest Bacchi demon in this region so you have no choice but to obey me, or you will be punished! He said strongly.

"Bacchi demon?" I said completely confused I've never heard of such creatures.

"Yes, we are related to the bat demon tribe. My family are known for killing and destroying any worthless person or thing that dare dishonor us. You are no different no matter how beautiful you are."

"I don't care I do not want to be with you, now let me go or something bad will happen and you'll die!" I said.

"Like what darling?" he said as he walked up to me slowly with his eyes locked with my gaze. Then something completely weird happened. I couldn't move my body. None of me, it was like he had me hypnotized or something. However, my will power is much stronger than whatever spell he is pulling. I managed to say "what are you doing?" it sounded barely like a whisper. He lowered his gaze from mine to my neck.

"You want to know how we Bacchi demons kill Rin?" He said but, how did he know my name. I still couldn't speak to ask it though.

"Well, I'll take simply that as a yes and tell you. We kill by slightly piercing the skin above the collar bone and drinking all of the blood from your pathetic human bodies. However, that's not what I'm going to do with you. I'm simply going to turn you into something like me." He said smiling evilly.

'Something like you?' I thought in my head very confused as to what he was talking about, and then it happened. Before I could blink twice he was already standing in front of me staring at my neck viciously. Then he bent down and licked at my neck. It was the most wonderful sensation I have ever fell in my entire life. All of a sudden he bit into me. I felt the blood being drown out of me, but then just as I felt that it disappeared as I witnessed him bite into his lip and put, what looked like to be his blood, into my neck.

I started feeling my heart slow down and then speed up faster and faster until it slowed down to what felt like nothing.

Then everything turned dark.

I awoke to find myself no longer in the strange room I was in earlier.

Instead I was in a much more beautiful room. It was Victorian style. All of the furniture and the accessories were so elegant.

Just then I remembered what happened between me and Rojio.

I looked some more around the huge room until I came upon the huge brown wooden doors. 'I have got to get out of here'. I thought to myself as I pulled myself from the bed and looked down at myself before I started to run. My nails were a lot longer and sharper when they were much duller earlier. As I looked more into my nails I realized finally what I was wearing. Night clothing! What on earth am I doing wearing this. It's so royal, the colors were a dark blue just like Rojio's eyes.

I picked my head up from examining my sudden change of clothing and looked up towards the huge standup Victorian styled mirror.

When I looked into I started looking at my hair and how it's a deep reddish color. Now like Rojio, but darker.

As I gazed at my new features I gazed at my face and noticed all my freckles gone and how my eyes weren't as brown as before. They are, instead, a reddish-brown color.

I looked completely weird to myself.

Just as I was about to turn around and run out the doors Rojio appeared behind me.

"Hello my darling. Like the new look? Granted you were beautiful before the effects came on." He said.

"Effects? Effects of what? What are you talking about? Get away from me?" I shouted as he came close to almost kissing me.

Then he said something that completely shocked the hell out of me.

"Why my dear, you are now a fully fledged Bacchi demon."

**Well, people tell me what you think? Please review a lot this time guys I would really appreciate it. I just want to address a few issues here. Rin will address Sesshomaru in two ways. Using Lord or just his name ok so don't think she's just trying to dishonor him.**


	4. Torn in Half

**Hey guys. This is going to be the 4 chapter to Once a Good Girl Gone Bad. I decided to continue the story because of some the most awesome reviews ever. Actually, it's the most reviews I've ever gotten. So, thank you guys for reading and reviewing it means a lot, and it also boosts my confidence in writing. (EXTRA LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME AS WELL) hehehehe so here we go on to the story.**

Disclaimer: I own black and purple curtains, not Inuyasha.

_Sesshomaru's point of view._

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard Jaken say behind me as I looked up towards the sky.

"Yes Jaken?"

"Why have you stopped, on your way to get Rin master?" I heard him inquire as I continued looking into the sky.

'_Rin' _it happened all out of nowhere. I felt as if something bad was happening to Rin. It was as if I felt a part of her dying. Which is ridiculous because I have no idea how I could possibly know this. I guess it must be all of those years traveling with her as a young girl, that I know her change of moods and scent of distress anywhere, even when I'm far away from her.

In the past couple of years she has grown into a fine young woman. Her curves have shaped her into a fine specimen. Her long brown ebony locks fall around her face evenly in tone and in beauty. Her eyes a darker brown then when she was younger, but hypnotizing nonetheless. The last time I saw her she was going through her monthly heat. It drove me insane. I just wanted to take her and ravage her right there in the fields of that human village I left her to reside in till she was 19. She will be my soon to be future mate.

"Uh, my Lord?" I heard the annoyingly little imp again. However, I decided to ignore him and continue my trek to the village to get Rin.

As I got closer to the village I started to smell the strong scent of blood and furrowed my eyebrows. _'What is happening' _I thought.

When I got to the village there were dead bodies everywhere. It looked to be a fight between what smelt like strange demons and my idiotic half – brother.

"SESSHOMARU!" I heard Inuyasha say as I saw him racing towards me with exhaustion plastered all of his face. I just eyed him for a while before he spoke. Curious as to why I smell Rin's blood but no part of her presence here.

"Sesshomaru, Rin was taken." I heard him say as he frantically looked around for his mate.

"By who?" I inquired as I thought over the strange demonic smell here as thought about the fiend I was going to have to rip apart.

"They called themselves Bacchi demons, whatever the hell that is!" I heard him yell as he looked back at me not being able to search out his mates scent with all the blood everywhere.

"Bacchi demons" I said as I remembered about what father told me about these vicious creatures. They hardly are around, so that's why I couldn't place their scent. They prey on the weakest humans and kill them by sucking every drop of blood out of their bodies. They also try and marry the prettiest females they can find and make them bear their nasty offspring and take over the part of the worlds they were in. Certain humans give them a certain power they need to be strong and be invincible. However, that won't stop me from trying to rip their throats out.

"Hnn, I see" I said as I walked away from Inuyasha and towards the forest on the trail of Rin's scent. Whatever was left of it anyway?

In the distance I heard Inuyasha shout out "Hey where are you going Sesshomaru? Are you going to go save Rin?" I merely shout him a sideways glance and kept walking.

As I came towards the deepest part of the forest I heard Jaken speak. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to save Rin from the demons grasp?"

"I merely go to kill the demons." I said as I kept on walking. However I was thinking something completely different.

'_Rin just please be safe.'_

"YOU TURNED ME INTO WHAT!" I screamed as I looked into the mirror at myself.

I couldn't believe that this ignoramus had the nerve to turn me into a demon!

"You will rule with me and kill all the pointless humans in this world and start my empire." Rojio said as I walked away from him and sat on the bed and thought all this over.

He must not be lying to me because I feel completely different. I am much stronger and much more intuitive. My eyesight is better and my hearing. I also have this sudden overbearing lust to kill something or someone.

As I looked to Rojio I realized that it was him that I wanted to kill and be gone from this place.

I launched myself at him and started scratching and tearing him to pieces with my newly grown claws.

He pushed me off with a lot of force as I flew to the other side of the room.

"Na uh darling." He said as he walked over to the doors that leads to the outside and pulled a big bag of something into the room.

"What if I refuse to do anything for you, you wretch!" I spit at him venomously as I looked at his crooked form bending down towards the big bag, which smelled oddly like a person.

"Well, if you decide to do such, I will just have to kill her." He said as he ripped the bag and Kagome came falling out onto the floor unconscious.

"Kagome!" I screamed loudly as I made my way over to her in a heartbeat.

"What have you fiends done to her!" I yelled at him furious that they hurt Kagome.

"How dare you hurt Kagome!" I said

"Oh hush, I didn't hurt her I simply just made her a little sleepy is all. She is a perfect prop for getting you to do my bidding." He said I looked at him confused.

"You see, Rin I have been watching you closely for the past week and I have watched you interact with this girl like your sister or someone even greater to you. I just couldn't pass up the chance to grab her when we came for you and I saw her getting knocked to the ground by my biggest lackey." He said looking at Kagome.

"Also, she is really beautiful and I just couldn't let her die yet so suddenly. She could be of much more better use." He said thoughtfully.

I couldn't believe he was saying these horrid things about Kagome I was not going to let him just do this to her.

"How dare you say that to Kagome, you sick son of a bitch!" and with that I ran on him and kicked him in the groin and stomped in his neck. I did a roadhouse kick and knocked him out.

Just as I did that Kagome started to stir and wake up. "What is going on here?" she said as she looked up at me as her eyes widened at my appearance?"

"Rin, is that you?" she said as she started to stand up.

"Yes, it is me. This asshole here turned me into a demon." She looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"It's a long story, I'll explain on the way. But right now we have to get out of her so come on!" I said anxiously as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of their and out those doors.

Kagome and I found these doors but they were guarded so we settled for the windows. I just had to get out of this place; it was doing things to me that was just not making me comfortable.

So I pulled her and ran and dived out of the window.

We landed in what seemed to be a patch of lilac bushes. Instead of staying and picking them like I would have in the past. I just grabbed Kagome and ran some more.

"Rin, slow down a little." She said as I started to smell a substance in the air that was so intoxicating I slowed down and turned to face her. I tried to note the source of the smell.

I looked at the back of Kagome's hand. It was covered in blood from finger to wrist.

"Rin, are you ok?" she said with a little fear in her eyes. For some reason that seemed to excite me and before I knew it, I was behind her gripping her hand to my mouth as she slightly whimpered by my sudden change of movement.

"W- What are you d- doing?"She said.

I pretended as if I didn't hear her and bit slightly on her blood covered hand.

The blood filled my mouth with a substance so sweet yet it was filled with what seemed to have been forbidden. As I drank from that hand I noticed how her eyes seemed to narrow a bit and she seemed to sway from side to side.

It was then that I started to feel something unlike I have ever felt before. My tongue felt hot with a strong sensation and my teeth began to grow and my vision blurred. I dropped kagome to the ground as she didn't move.

I looked around at my surroundings, at least what I could make out, and before I knew it I fell onto the ground next to her. I slipped into what I hope was sleep of not a coma.

**Ok so tell me guys, what you thought about this chapter. I think I did it really nice because of how the way things are going. I know some of you may be mad that I made her bite Kagome but it was needed to push Rin farther onto the dark side and enhance the growing plot of the story. At least you got to read a little bit of Sesshomaru and what he thought of Rin and the situation. Sp please continue to read and review people!**


End file.
